


Take One

by Vuldra



Series: Persona Actors Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Hellsing, Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multiple Crossovers, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Pairings are mentioned, Past Relationship(s), mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: They act as themselves with tweaks from a script...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This had been on my mind since it's also my first crossover fanfic. I never would have thought that the Persona series would be the first. I hope you enjoy it.

**Take One**

 

 

“Those monsters… We call them Shadows,” Yukari explained a little while gathering her courage.

Yukari takes out the gun she had earlier, telling herself that she can do it within herself with the gun to her head gathering the courage once more. As she pulled the trigger she was attacked. She falls to the ground with a shriek when the attack connected with the gun landing at the Protagonist’s feet. The young boy appears in a vision.

“Go on…,” the mysterious boy egged the Protagonist.

Back at the dorm there were three others in the control room. Ikutsuki, Akihiko and Mitsuru were watching from the monitors searching for them. They spotted them on the roof.

Akihiko spotted them, “There!”

Akihiko and Mitsuru begin to leave until Ikutsuki says, “Wait.”

The two third years stopped in their tracks as the word was spoken looking back at the monitors.

The Protagonist picked up the gun remembering what Yukari had done with it. He lifted it up to his temple with hesitation. Protagonist was ventilating harshly then calmed down, as quickly as the hesitation lapsed. When his hand steadied with no hesitation left within him, he started to speak.

“Per… so… na,” he pulled the trigger with a smile upon his lips.

“Cut! Perfect,” the director called as he left his chair for another call for lunch.

The crew started to clean up the set to get ready for lunch as the cast clearly left the set to go get something to eat. The cast went to lunch going to pick up their phones from the areas of their dressing rooms. Each knowing what they were going to be doing during the break from the shot of the scene. While the rest of them went for lunch, the director hung back to watch over the scenes more. The actors were still getting to know each other for it was still several days into shooting. Their break is coming up when they’ll have time off for a few hours.

They all went to the same eatery, not expecting anything. The other members of SEES were with them that come in later for the scenes. They were all getting along better than expected, which helps out with the closeness that they gain when they are playing the characters. As they walked off the lot, they started to get bombarded by the paparazzi. Akihiko put his arm around Mitsuru, as they continued walking, but one of them was trying to get their attention. They all ignored as they made to the restaurant that had been chosen for the lunch.

As the cast ate, they sat their talking getting to know each other. Junpei was telling jokes making some of them laugh, while they continued to feast into their lunch. Some of them were looking at their phones to see who was contacting them like Shinjiro, but ignoring the buzz or silencing them. Ken answered to make sure his parents knew where he was at the moment since he wasn’t really needed on set soon, but came to hang out with gang. They looked after him on and off set, just like the crew. While he also is the handler of Koromaru, he’s also got taken in for the role.

As the scenes started to dwindle, they started having interviews for Persona 3. The first person that started to have the interviews was Minato. Minato looked at himself in the mirror as he was getting prepared to be on the show that was going to be starting soon. He sighed mentally preparing himself as the little bit of makeup was put on and fixing his hair to make him look nice. Then he heard it.

“Let’s welcome, Arisato Minato!”

Minato was guided by the backstage crew to the stage where the interviewer was sitting. This was going to be easy for him since he had done this twice already, but he swears twice does not prepare you for this, just like when you’re going to job interviews. The other two were for a small time show on the internet when he was starting out. He swore to his mother that this was going to make him more famous, which his mother agreed. He made it out seeing the woman and male sitting there waiting for him to sit down on the chair across from them.

“So how are you today,” the female co-host asked.

Minato smiled a little, “Fine, I suppose.”

“What made you wear this,” the male co-host wondered moving his hand up and down.

Minato looked down at his outfit, “My mother. Apparently she wanted me to look good even though I was still going to look nice with what I chose.”

“Haha, it’s nice to see that you’re still great with your mother,” the female co-host commented with a small giggle.

Minato nodded, “Never disrespect your parents. That’s how I was raised.”

“Anyways: on to the main event. How do you feel about the music selection for Persona 3,” the male asked interested to know the opinion.

Minato shrugged a little, “I like it, but I’m more into funk, enka, and jazz.”

“Really, I never would’ve thought,” the male co-host curiously replied.

Minato smiled with his hands planted on his lap enlaced together, “I guess I just like old things.”

“Were you using your own mp3 player,” the female inquired.

Minato shook his head, “No way. I don’t have an mp3 player. I have an Ipod though. Well, I did have an mp3 player, but that was something that I didn’t have for a long time once I think about it. I lost it ages ago in a toilet and I didn’t bother taking it out since I thought I was going to be shocked.”

“So you did have one at some point,” the male pointed out in a simpler retort.

Minato chuckled lightly, “Yeah, it didn’t even last past a week before my mom decided to replace it since I lost it in the toilet.”

“Did it ever get taken out,” the woman wondered.

Minato nodded with a tight lipped smile, “My dad found it in there, and it was a joke for a whole week between the three of us.”

“How did you fall onto this role,” the man asked trying to hold back a snicker.

Minato shrugged shaking his head, “I suppose you can say I matched the personality and the look of the character that they wanted.”

“That’s true, your character starts off as a little depressing, but suddenly towards the end becomes close with team, correct,” the woman agreed.

The blue haired young man affirmed her insight, “That’s right. I was like that in school.”

“Must have been easy going back to that mindset,” the man concluded.

Minato nodded moving his right hand through his bangs, “I suppose so since that wasn’t that long ago.”

“Did you enjoy the story,” the female said quizzically.

Minato looked at the both them, “Plenty. Atlus did an amazing job and if they would like I would be up for another round in their stories.”

“We can’t wait to see the finished product.”

“I can’t either. Thank you for having me today.”

“No, thank you. Do you have any words for the audience and fans of the series?”

Minato nodded slightly, “Thank you for being interested in the development of Persona 3. To the fans, thank you for sticking around to see the new installment. I hope everyone will enjoy.”

As he walked off, a sigh he had kept was released knowingly. He took out his phone as he noticed there were messages from the cast wishing him luck with the interview, but also from some others. He looked at them reading them on his way out. He read one with a meet up plan for later and it was only an hour away from this moment. Minato heard screaming fans as he walked out of the building and he made eye contact with waving slightly with a smile. He walked into the car that was sent to take him to the interview and back, but there was going to be a detour before heading back to the set. The cast was coming to the meet up as well and he was excited to meet up with his new friends and the others.

When he got to the meet up place, he walked in seeing the main cast and some others. He went up to them seeing that some of them were chatting. Yukari looked at her cast mate that had just entered the group and smiled at him. He returned the smile then started to listen in on the conversation noticing the jokester was trying to tell another one of his jokes. He looked over at Shinjiro who had rolled his eyes while the others had small chuckles emanating from them. They all knew Junpei was a comic, so his jokes were better offset. He doesn’t do it too often like he had before since it was the first time they all had met and he wanted to melt the tension.

“Hey, Tatsuya,” Minato greeted the one that had preceded him when he noticed him beside him.

Tatsuya stopped snickering, “Hey, how did it go?”

“It went well. Thanks for all the advice before I went into the protagonist roll,” Minato gratefully answered.

Tatsuya smiled a little, “You’re welcome. It’s not that hard once you get used to it.”

“That’s true. It was hard being so quiet when you really wanted to say something at first,” Minato agreed.

The other actor chuckled, “I understand that.”

“The interview went as expected,” Aigis inquired as she tuned into the conversation like everyone else.

Minato nodded, “Sure did. I was waiting for them to ask me how it was to work with some of you.”

“I would be waiting for that too! Especially since we got to work with Akihiko and Mitsuru, the power couple,” Junpei excitedly commented.

Tatsuya had to agree, “Isn’t that the truth. It was like that with Eikichi and Lisa, since they were already more famous than me.”

“Did it ever happen,” Ken asked Tatsuya with everyone’s attention within the conversation.

Tatsuya shrugged a little answering, “Sometimes, but not all the time, depends on the interviewer mostly.”

“Ken, you’re asking good questions since you’ve never done anything like this,” Aigis said toward the youngest.

Ken quickly nodded his head, “I probably will continue doing it too, since I still don’t know much about acting.”

“It’s a good way to start,” Aigis supported as she picked up her teacup to take a sip.

Yukari looked at the clock on the wall, “Well guys, I got to get going. I have some things to do starting early tomorrow.”

“I’ll take you home,” Junpei offered Yukari.

Yukari smiled a little, “Thanks, Junpei.”

“I could take her home, so you can stay here. I have to go pick up my cat from the vet,” Tatsuya told Junpei before they could leave.

Junpei shook his head, “Nah, its fine. I have to get going too. I have to work on some new comedy sketches.”

“Take care you two,” Akihiko voiced as he smiled enjoying his time with them.

Mitsuru patted her mouth with a napkin, “Both of you get home safe.”

“We will. I’ll be safe with Junpei,” Yukari retorted as she put her jacket on to get ready to leave.

They all said their farewells to Junpei and Yukari as they left the café. Each of them looked at Shinjiro noticing that he was the only one that was messing with his phone nonstop. They always wondered what he was doing, but never bothered asking. They all went into a conversation about Junpei and Yukari. Those two have it hard ever since they got spotted together on a vacation. Most people think that they’re dating and that it’s been going on for more than a year. Those two hear about it at every meeting with their agencies. The group knows how hard it is to retain any sense of the situation when you see some tabloids exploit it. They left the café as well, twenty minutes later with Tatsuya being the first out of the rest there.

Yukari and Junpei sat in the car chatting happily, as he drove towards the Takeba’s home. Many people mistake their relationship as something romantic, but it really isn’t. It’s completely platonic since they’ve known each other since they were children. Though there may be some romantic interest, but it’s so little the two of them would never notice. Junpei started to mess with his radio looking for a new a radio station to listen to rather than the same one they have been for the last ten minutes. Junpei enjoys making Yukari laugh since she easily gets stressed, but music helps with that as well for her. He finally found a station that Yukari would also enjoy besides just him. As they got stuck in traffic, they continued talking and listening to the radio, until a mention of something was done by one of the radio host.

_Background music playing as a radio host begins to speak._

_“Iori Junpei and Takeba Yukari have once again been spotted with each other! This time it was a restaurant, I wonder what was on their menu for that night.”_

_“Right?! It would be surprising that someone like Iori would get Takeba into bed!”_

_“It’s also not surprising as well, especially since they’ve been seen together so many times.”_

_“Then they got to work on the latest from Atlus, Persona 3! There’s probably sooo many secret rendezvous’ during filming.”_

Junpei turned off the radio noticing that Yukari was starting to get annoyed with the hosts. They sat in the silence with Yukari a little aggravated with the radio. Junpei glanced to her seeing that she was staring out the window of the passenger side of the car. Yukari noticed Junpei glance at her, but continued looking out the window unsure how to salvage the conversation that they had held. As they made it to Yukari’s home under the pretense of silence, Yukari sat for a moment beside Junpei in the car. He looked at her noticing that she wasn’t ready to leave the car yet.

“Hey, you want me to go in with you and just hang,” Junpei asked concerned for his best friend.

Yukari shook her head, “No, but thanks for the offer. I do have things to do tomorrow.”

“True,” Junpei agreed remembering that tidbit from earlier.

Yukari smiled and gave him hug, “I’ll see you some other time.”

“Yeah… See’ya, Yukari,” Junpei returned the hug then let go.

Yukari gave him one last squeeze before she got out of the car. She went into her home to get ready for bed since early schedules equals early time for sleep. When she awoke the next morning, she had gotten ready, but also was getting an earful from her agency while she was on the phone. Her manager was coming over, but before she could even say anything to them. She was going to a photoshoot then after she would be attending an interview. She’s hoping for nothing else other than to come home and relax after all is said and done. Though she knows that she won’t be able to until it’s the next day, it would’ve been nice to have a few days off.

Her manager showed up after a few more minutes of waiting. The manager was telling her what her schedule was going to be about. As she listened to get to her photoshoot to end it so she could go to her interview to half end her day. She’s been done filming some of the scenes for Persona 3 for a while, but it were the minor times she speaks and some cut scenes as well. Minato is the one with the most time on screen anyways. It makes her wish that she had more time in the scenes; so she could hang out with the others more. In the moment that she was thinking about the others and how fun it would be just to hang out with friends again, she arrived at her destination.

When she started modeling for the shoot there were other models there for it. Yukari smiled once she noticed another face in the crowd. Aigis was another fellow model and actress. She was happy to see her since it would make this go a lot more smoother. She even noticed Yuzu was there as well. The models were all getting ready to be put in front of the camera, so there was no time to talk. Aigis waved to her with a smile, and Yukari waved back at the both of them when Yuzu watched Aigis’ eye line lay on Yukari. The photoshoot took a few hours before she could finally end the morning on that note. The photographer was finally looking over the many pictures to choose from in the computer to see which from each would look really good in the magazine.

Before she could go over to talk to Aigis, she was dragged to her next assignment of the day. The interview was what she was dreading, since she heard about it. The manager was filling her in on the hosts that were going to be doing the interview. Even the manager mentions Junpei, as if the two of them are in a relationship. She sighed to herself as the interview was nearing and at the expense of her manager. When they showed up to the studio, she was greeted with the backstage hands, just like any other person would be. They escorted her to the dressing room assigned to her. She sat there being talked to by many of the people that work for the show.

Yukari looked at the television within the room, seeing the host make a humorous attempt at a joke. She just shook her head sadly at that joke knowing that it wasn’t funny it was like watching a news caster trying to make something sound funny when it really wasn’t. If Junpei was there he would say something about the comedy needing to be worked on. Before she knew it, it was time for her appearance. The host greeted her with open arms as she waved to the audience with a smile planted on her face then took a seat beside the host.

“Welcome, Yukari,” she said with glee in her voice.

Yukari kept her smile, “Thanks for having me! I’m completely excited to be on your show!”

“It’s your first time on my show that’s right,” she exclaimed surprise in her tone.

Yukari calmed down, “Yes, it is.”

“It’s my pleasure to finally have you. So what did you bring with you today,” she asked trying to make Yukari comfortable.

Yukari looked over to the side of the stage seeing someone walk over to her, “I brought one of the pictures from a new spread I did recently.”

“Is it that new lingerie line that Tsukiyama had done? I’ve been dying to see it,” the hostess wondered waving her hand up and down.

Yukari giggled, “Yes, but it’s one of the pictures that isn’t going into the spread.”

“Then this will be excellent,” the woman declared as she clapped her hands with a smile.

Yukari took the picture from the stage hand and let the host admire it for a moment, before handing it to another helper. They put it on the big screen, so the viewers could see what the two were looking at. The Takeba was a little embarrassed with the photo, but she will admit that the lingerie is lovely. She can’t look at the picture because of the fact that she doesn’t think lingerie is suiting for her, but it does work with her. The crowd loved the lingerie while they discussed the piece further. This show is very much for females more than men.

“Persona 3 is almost finished right?”

“It’s partially done. Minato has most of the parts to fill since he’s the MC. I don’t really know what’s left for him to film, but most of the scenes for the next trailer are almost ready to roll,” Yukari explained.

“I know that’s probably how much you can say, so how about you and Junpei?”

Yukari dreaded the question, “What about Junpei?”

“Are you two an item?”

Yukari shook her head lightly while waving her hands slightly side to side, “No, we’re childhood friends. It’s a platonic love nothing more.”

“Well, that clears up that mess doesn’t it. Junpei is lovable isn’t he?”

Yukari nodded slightly, “He’s a great guy, and I’m hoping he finds a great girl.”

“Maybe he can hang out with me then. I could use some lessons on jokes.”

Yukari laughed a little, “He’s one of the best guys to go to. I’ll see what I can do for you.”

“That’ll be great!”

The woman was a lot more comfortable to be around for the rest of the show. She stayed for the games until it was time to leave. That woman really did like having new people on her show. The best part for Yukari is that she didn’t meddle too much about her and Junpei. That’s what people normally want from her and him. They want the juicy gossip, when there isn’t any. She looked at her phone on the way out seeing who was texting her. A smile came across her face since it was from Junpei himself.

_U done?_

_Yeah. Why?_

_I was just wondering. I saw U on TV._

_How did it seem?_

_That U were nervous at 1_ _ st _ _. U did ok tho._

_Thx._

_Ur welcome. :)_

_What r u doing?_

_Going 2 an interview._

_Well, I’ll be watching._

_Wish me luck!_

_Sending u luck!_

Junpei looked up from his phone, and exhaled slowly after seeing the last one. He seemed to be a little nervous himself, but talking to Yukari had calmed his nerves down. He hasn’t done an interview in a while since he did the last comedy movie. It is different doing this role for Persona 3 since he’s basically playing himself with not so great of jokes. Though it wasn’t a bad gig, for him since he got to meet new people; and gets to act with Yukari. As he walked into the studio, he noticed that he was rushed to makeup. He always hated that part.

When the makeup was done, Junpei sat there wanting to mess with it since he doesn’t wear any.  At any rate, Junpei waited for his turn to be on the show, even though he and Yukari always encounter the same issues over and over again. He’s always trying to make sure no one gets the wrong idea of them both, but it never seems to work. As it stands, he knows that they both are single, so he doesn’t know how anyone could get that fact confused with a couple thought. Sure it might’ve crossed his mind a little when they were younger, but that’s not what they both would want. They definitely only see each other as friends.

She at least did her part as well, to clear up the misunderstanding. He can’t believe that people still think that even though they’ve been telling others that there’s nothing. Even Akihiko thought there was something between them. Thank goodness he understood quickly that there really wasn’t. It doesn’t grate on his nerves as bad as it does with Yukari. He walked out of the dressing room seeing that it was time to go on with the stagehands showing him the direction. This was the normal variety show that he had gone on many times before, so he shouldn’t have let his nerves get the best of him before. Junpei walked onto the stage seeing the hosts.

“Hello~, Iori, welcome back to the show,” one of the host shouted happily with much energy.

Junpei smiled goofily, “It’s like I’ve never left. I’ve been locked into one of rooms waiting for someone to open the door.”

“Sorry, if the door didn’t budge,” the other host joined in on the joke.

Junpei laughed, “It’s alright; I’ve got to leave every time that I needed to go to the bathroom.”

“When did you become our prisoner,” the other one spoke up with a little confusion.

Junpei looked like he was in deep thought, “I have no idea. The last time I was on. You just couldn’t get enough of this charm.”

“What charm,” the other host chimed in.

The chipper one that was slightly confused, “Oh… I see… We left him in there until he was ripe enough to come out again.”

They both looked at that one with slightly confused faces and they looked at each other then said at the same time, “No, we’re joking around.”

“Oh… Sorry…” the chipper one rubbed the back of his head.

The other host shook his head then hit his co-host upside the head, “Now, where were we, Iori?”

“I believe we were going onto the interview,” Junpei said as he followed the both of them over to the sofa.

They sat down, but they were talking about the least important things at the moment. Basically the things that don’t concern: the production of Persona 3 and Yukari. He’s grateful that he can always count on these guys to not bother with the greater stuff in the beginning. They are always joking and having fun rather than being serious all the time. That’s a good thing, but when they get serious it normally gets broken with a sudden voice of stupidly put question or even a comment. There’s normally something that would take them off track for a moment or so. It is mostly done on accident rather than on purpose.

“Ah, Iori, could you tell us how your new comedy tour that is going start,” the co-host asked with his legs crossed.

Junpei pondered this for a few seconds, “As soon as Persona 3 is over, I’m still working on that. I don’t know the exact starting date or anything yet. I don’t want to start it then get caught up in Persona 3. That would be difficult.”

“I’m guessing you’re still working on the sketches and jokes then,” the chipper co-host assumed.

A surprise look came on Junpei’s face, “I’m surprised, you even caught onto that!”

“Hey, I’m not that stupid,” he chirped up puffing his face slightly.

The mature co-host shook his head, “I’m just as surprised as Iori.”

“Hey, don’t be mean. I had good grades in school,” the chirper one noted.

Junpei chuckled, “Probably from cheating from another classmates work.”

“Hmph,” the chirper one still puffed out his cheeks, and crossed his arms fuming quietly.

The mature co-host looked from Junpei to his co-host and shrugged, “Ignore him, he acts like a child sometimes.”

“I know, but he’s so fun to tease,” Junpei mentions with a smile.

The pouting one turned his head, “Har har, let’s all laugh at me.”

“Anyways, how about you stay with us for the rest of the time and play some games with us and help the members guess the next guest for the next show,” the straight man says while gesturing to a panel that has a game on it.

Junpei smiled widely with excitement, “Why not?! You guys have already kidnapped me!”

“Very true,” the straight man concurred then looked at his co-host, “Will you like to join us?”

The pouting one looked at him with a slight smile, “Sure! It would be good to kick butts at the games again.”

Junpei joined them over at a panel beginning to play the games that they have created for the show. He always has fun with these two that he even talks to them off camera most of the time. Not as much as he speaks with Yukari, but they’re pretty up there. As the show was ending, they looked at him with pleased looks on their faces showing how much gratitude they have to him. Sometimes they will go out drinking from time to time with each other, but he’s been busy. He then left the studio saying his farewells to the crew and hosts.

When he came home he realized that he should go over his lines once more. He heard his phone go off, but it was only to tell him, that he had to practice for tomorrow. He sighed missing the old days a little. Junpei then went back to the script after turning it off. He notices that if he hadn’t taken up this roll he wouldn’t have met the amazing people he had. Even he knows that they’ll keep in contact after this even if it’s just a little. They’re not going to be the greatest friends after this is over, but it’ll still be worth it.

The next day of shooting came at last; everyone was on the set for the next parts, even if they didn’t really have to be there or not. They do know that this part needed all of them. This was a crucial part for the game. Aigis looked over at Yukari and Junpei who had come in together just now. She put down her script that she had in her hands to see what scenario was coming up, it was now in front of her on a chair. Yukari and Junpei joined her at the place in which she stood.

“Hey, who’s going to be in the scene,” Junpei wondered as he watches from the side with Aigis and Yukari.

Aigis looks at her script for a moment, “I believe it is Minato and I right now. You two came in time.”

A relieved sigh escapes Yukari with a hand lightly pressed on her chest, “Thank goodness. Junpei, got us stuck in traffic.”

“You said to take the direction that the GPS said not to take. You led us to the traffic,” Junpei pointed out, as the cast showed up.

Yukari doesn’t raise her voice for the crew was setting up at the moment, “I didn’t say go straight into the traffic.”

“But you gave the directions that led there,” Junpei reminded her.

Aigis smiled a little at that their little quarrel, “You two really are close. I believe Minato is waiting for me to make my appearance so we can look over our lines together. Please, excuse me.”

“Sure,” Junpei and Yukari said in unison, as Aigis started to make her way over to Minato.

As she made her way over there, she saw Akihiko and Mitsuru make their way over to Minato as well. They are usually all gathered her on set to watch the scenes even if they aren’t apart of it. It was so normal on set that the set workers were usually ignoring them to continue their work. It seemed that everyone was ready for the scenes for the day. Aigis was close to the other three when they took notice of her. They were looking at their wardrobe that they were adorned in. It’s the same every time they record a part.

“Hello, Aigis,” Mitsuru greeted with a slightly happy tone to her voice.

Akihiko smiled, “Hey.”

Aigis smiled to her, “Hello, Mitsuru and Akihiko. Minato, didn’t you want to go over our lines?”

“Yeah, I did. Thanks,” Minato answered with script in hand like every other cast member there.

“No problem. I will gladly be of assistance,” Aigis stated walking with Minato to another part of the set.

Akihiko chuckled, “Aigis is a hard worker. No wonder she got the roll.”

“Are you jealous, Akihiko? There’s no point in being envious about the roll or are you delighted that a girl like her who has never stepped into this country took up such a challenge,” Mitsuru questioned as she watched Minato and Aigis begin practicing.

Akihiko looked at Mitsuru, “Not really, but you’re right. I’m impressed.”

“I wonder if they realize that the director had decided to do a few more scenes for the day,” Mitsuru thought aloud for a reason.

Akihiko nodded, “I think those two had figured it out, but… I don’t think Yukari and Junpei have realized it yet since they had just got here.”

As Akihiko had said that, Fuuka came towards Yukari and Junpei with Ken and Koromaru. Shinjiro went over towards Akihiko and Mitsuru watching the younger ones interact with one another. The director gathered them to take the first scene with Aigis and Minato. Aigis closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts before walking in front of the camera with Minato. And as they had finished the short scene that might not or maybe in the game, the set changed to another storyline scene. The scene felt important to them since they get to finally act with Aigis and Shinjiro more after these scenes.

_The first day of the second semester had arrived. September 1, 2009. Evening. Yukari, Junpei, Ken, Koromaru are in the lounge when the main character arrives at the dorm. They notice his return, and Yukari speaks up._

_“…Oh you’re back. Perfect timing. Fuuka, is Aigis ready?”_

_Fuuka and Aigis enter the lounge. Aigis is wearing a Gekkoukan school uniform._

_Junpei is confused, “Ready for what?”_

_“She said that she wanted to go to school, so I mentioned something to Mitsuru senpai as a joke… But the chairman overheard and thought it was a good idea. So as of tomorrow, she’ll be a junior,” Yukari explained._

_Junpei was the first to react, “Seriously?! He’s down with that?”_

_“He said something about studying her behavior in a social environment...” Fuuka explained a little._

_Junpei smiled, “Well, as far as I’m concerned, it’s a great idea! Just look how cute she is in that uniform!”_

_“The camouflage Fuuka-san has provided me seems to be the appropriate size,” Aigis stated._

_Ken then complimented Aigis, “It looks very natural on you; no one will suspect a thing. But why does he want you to go to school? It's not like there's anything special about it.”_

_“With the commencement of the second semester, I intend to synchronize my schedule with the other members'. If I were to remain here on standby, it could delay our deployment. Therefore, I request to accompany our squad leader,” Aigis informed the others._

_Yukari was slightly taken aback, “Delay our deployment? Won’t you going to school create more problems?”_

_“I will make any necessary adjustments if any problems arise,” Aigis mentions._

_Koromaru barked, “Woof, woof!”_

_“He said ‘he wants to go to school too’,” Aigis translated._

_Yukari looked at Koromaru, “Sorry, Koro-chan… You have to stay here.”_

_Koromaru whimpers._

“Cut! Get ready for the next scene. A small break for the actors as well.”

Apparently the take went better than some of the others that they seemed to have trouble with at first. But Aigis always seemed to be on beat each time she had a scene. Fuuka and Ken were still pretty new at this, so they expected them to have a little more trouble. Sometimes Fuuka’s nervousness showed during her performance, but she had gotten very comfortable. Ken’s experience mainly comes from handling animals on set with his parents, so he doesn’t particularly know how to act as well. Aigis on the other-hand had experience with commercials since she is a model. Akihiko looked at Shinjiro for a moment to get his attention.

“You ready?”

“What do you think,” Shinjiro questioned back to Akihiko.

Akihiko chuckled, “You definitely are. At least you’re going to be able to get away from your phone.”

“Tch, says the one that acts with his fiancée,” Shinjiro stated going back over his lines.

Akihiko nodded, “I’ll give you that, but we had met through acting.”

“A lot of couples do and it never usually lasts,” Shinjiro mentions stating a fact that everyone knows.

Akihiko looked at him with a disagreeable tone within his voice as he responds, “It’s not going to be like that with me and Mitsuru.”

“Everyone says that too,” the taller states as he puts down his script: so he can walk over to where he was supposed to.

Mitsuru looked at Akihiko, “He’s just getting you ready for the scene.”

“Is that why you didn’t intervene,” Akihiko questioned his fiancée.

Mitsuru closed her eyes nodding, “Yes.”

“Well, I’ll be getting to the scene then. I’ll be right back.”

Akihiko walked over to Minato knowing full well, that he needed to be a part of the scene that will be coming up shortly. Shinjiro was in the area the opposite of them. Aigis, Minato, Yukari, and Junpei are standing with him knowing full well that they will be needed for a mere moment. They will most likely be out of the scene quickly and they knew that. They noticed another person there and that was Ms. Toriumi and a random extra. Minato and Aigis walked in front of the camera.

“Persona 3, September 2, 2009, early morning, choice one, take one,” they heard announced when the recording began.

_The main character arrives at the school meeting Aigis at the gates._

_“I see so this Tartarus during the daytime,” Aigis stated._

_Main character comments, “That’s right.”_

_“Currently I detect no Shadows in the vicinity. However we must remain alert at all times._

“Persona 3, September 2, 2009, early morning, choice two, take two.”

_Main character comments, “It’s a school.”_

_“I see. I shall record that in my memory,” Aigis stated doing as she had mentioned._

_They both walked into the building together._

“Cut. Next scene,” the director spoke as they all started to move to the other set that was setup for the high school. Yukari and Junpei decide to wait in the chairs for the class scene on the set they would be needed. Ken, Fuuka and Koromaru were waiting on the sidelines for their next scene.

“Everyone in their places,” as said by the director everyone began to be in their spots to be ready to record the scene.

“September 2, 2009, morning, homeroom scene,” the announcement signaled them to begin.

_Homeroom is in session with Aigis standing in front of the class with Ms. Toriumi._

_“Class, we have a new student who will be joining us. She just transferred here… Please, introduce yourself,” Ms. Toriumi announced with the attention of the class._

_Aigis looking forward towards the class, “My name is Aigis. Pleased to meet you all.”_

_“Aigis… What a strange name… I wonder if she was born overseas. Let’s see… Anything else I should know,” she flips open Aigis’ folder slightly confused, “Hm? ...Humanoid weapon? What on earth…? Clearly, that’s a mistake. It just goes to show, that you can’t believe everything that you read. You cansit,” she scanned the classroom quickly, “Right over there, in that empty seat.”_

_Junpei spoke up trying to clear up a misunderstanding, “Um, Ms. Toriumi, that spot's already taken. He's just playin' hookey.”_

_“…Which means he’s not here. So, it’s free to be used, right?”_

_Aigis nods her head and takes her seat beside the main character._

_“This spot will be perfect… Because I wish to always to be by his side,” Aigis commented about her seating arrangement._

_Yukari stood up, “Aigis!”_

_“Is there a problem,” Aigis asked unaware of the stares and Yukari’s mood change._

_Classmate looked at Yukari questioning, “…Yukari, why are you standing up?”_

_“My, aren’t we just full of drama today? Do me a favor and save the antics for after school,” Ms.Toriumi said wanting to get the class to settle down and begin._

_Lunchtime, the main character, Junpei, Yukari, and Aigis are having a conversation in their homeroom when the main character’s phone begins to ring._

_You received a text message. The text is from Akihiko._

_Text message: &I have something important to take care of after school. I want you to come. I'll be waiting by the gate. Meet me there.&_

Scene changed once again where Akihiko and Minato are the only ones who are in the scene.

“After school: first choice, take one,” one of the set worker announced.

_Classes had ended for the day. The main goes to meet with Akihiko after school at the gates because of the text message that he had received during lunchtime. Akihiko was waiting at the gates._

_“…There you are. There’s something I need to do, and I want you to come with me,” Akihiko mentions._

_Main agrees with a nod, “Alright.”_

“Second choice, Take two.”

_Main questions, “Where are we going?”_

_“We’re going to get someone… An old member,” Akihiko explained slightly._

“Third choice, take three.”

_”I’m busy.”_

_Akihiko’s adamant, “Well, this is more important.”_

“Scene change.”

They all went over to the strip mall set that was ready for them.

_Main goes to the ramen shop Hagakure at the Iwatodai strip mall with Akihiko. Shinjiro exits the shop noticing Akihiko and the main standing there._

_“You’re getting on my nerves,” Shinjiro says frustrated._

_Akihiko stays unnerved, “The situation has changed. Sorry, but this time I’m not asking.”_

_“What,” Shinjiro was slightly interested and confused._

_Akihiko holds up a briefcase he’s been carrying, “This belongs to you. We have a new enemy. They’re Persona-users just like us.”_

_“Yeah, so what,” Shinjiro commented disinterested, but already knows of the enemy and begins to walk away._

_Akihiko continued stopping Shinjiro, “There’s more. Ken Amada has joined our team.”_

_“What the hell are you talking about,” Shinjiro exclaimed unable to believe it._

_Akihiko started to explain, “He has the potential, and Ikutsuki-san has approved it. He’s now a Persona-user.”_

_“You’ve got to be kidding me…. Let me ask you one thing… Was it his choice to join SEES?”_

_“Yeah. He volunteered.”_

_“…I see…Then count me in,” Shinjiro says his attention now going to the protagonist, “So, you're the one leading the operations now, huh? If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you fighting for?”_

_The protagonist responds, “To protect someone.”_

”Repeat, only Minato two times.”

_The protagonist responds, “To protect someone.”_

_After ten seconds, he says his last choice._

_“I don’t know.”_

_Shinjiro commented, “Is that so? Well, you do your thing; I'll do mine.”_

_He walks back to Akihiko taking the briefcase, but then asks, “Is my room still vacant?”_

_Akihiko responds to the question with a nod and they all walk off in the scene._

“Cut. Good, let’s move on.”

They left the set that was ready for them for the lounge and early morning scenes once more. This time Mitsuru and Minato are the ones to be with one another. Shinjiro just went to the lounge set to get ready to record. They got a little bit of makeup on from the artist for Minato mainly. They wanted to spruce up Mitsuru a little bit.

_The protagonist shows up at the school’s main gate where he runs into Mitsuru._

_“Good morning. ...You may have already heard this on the news, but... The number of incidents have increased compared to those during the last full moon...” Mitsuru noted after her greeting._

_Main responds, “Really?_

_“Something must be done... I don't know the reason for the increase. We'll just have to remain alert at all times…” Mitsuru stated._

“Second choice, take two.”

_Main responds, “Why’s that?”_

_“I do not know... We will just have to remain alert at all times…”_

_Then they walked towards the building._

Everyone that would be on the set for the evening scene headed to the lounge set. Fuuka and Shinjiro gave the only lines for the moment while the rest stood for the background. Junpei wanted to do the next scene, but Aigis told him that all those scenes were already shot. He knew, but he just wanted more time to do more acting with Chidori. They all could see that Chidori had made an impression on Iori. Either because she’s a good actor for an amateur or she’s his type. They don’t know which except Yukari might.  She won’t say a thing though.

They watched as the other two gave their lines. In the end it was a short scene so there were no issues with it. Many scenes have already been done, but few are still left. All the main scenes with minor ones are left.  Fuuka looked at the script again, when she was settled in for the next scene. She felt a something furry rubbing against her leg. She looked down and noticed that it was Koromaru. She knelt over and started to stroke Koromaru’s fur. She giggled a little in response to Koromaru’s enjoyment. Ken ran over to the two of them looking at Koromaru with relief.

Ken looked up to Fuuka, “I’m glad he didn’t run off too far.”

“I’m glad that he didn’t too,” Fuuka commented as she stood from her knelt position.

Aigis walked over to them seeing that the two of them were speaking and watching Koromaru. Aigis smiled as she saw Koromaru run up to her sensing her presence. Koromaru went onto his hind legs and put his front paws onto her calves happily wagging his tail. Aigis patted his fur then began stroking it with the smile still on her lips. Ken and Fuuka hand turned towards her when Koromaru ran over to her. Ken heard Aigis say something in Greek, and he stood amazed since it seemed that Koromaru understood her. It seemed to be the bond that they had formed when their scenes deal with the communication. Ken wonders about it sometimes since he can’t seem to get Koromaru to understand him unless he uses commands.

Fuuka looked at the boy beside her; asking quietly, “What’s wrong, Ken?”

“Nothing really. I was just surprised that Koromaru warmed up to her so quickly. Since filming is almost done too,” Ken admitted between the two of them.

Fuuka nodded, “I know what you mean. Especially since she’s only her for filming and advertising for the movie… It’s going to heartbreaking for the both of them.”

“It really is. It’s going to be hard to get Koromaru out of the slump,” Ken said rubbing his forearm.

Aigis finally looked at the two that were speaking silently together, “I will miss all of you, not just Koromaru.”

“You knew what we were talking about,” Fuuka stated surprised.

Aigis nodded, “Yes, I am fully aware that you’re worried about Koromaru. I would like to keep our communication with each other.”

“I understand,” Ken smiled.

Fuuka smiled softly, “I would like that.”

“I would hope so. I want to invite you all to Greece someday,” Aigis happily stated.

Fuuka was stunned, “T-That’s very kind of you.”

The four of them went over to the others to gather around to see what would be recorded next for tomorrow, as well as Aigis informed the others of her plan to have them come to Greece at some point. The rest of the scenes for the day are short which they notice for the rest. It was the rest of the conversations with the main character. They just know that the next scenes that they’ll be recording will be longer since they got all the short scenes out of the way, even the Chidori and Junpei scenes. They started walking out together, but they noticed that Shinjiro was going in the opposite direction.

“Hey, Shinjiro! Come on, dude, have some dinner with us,” Junpei shouted to the taller male.

Shinjiro stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, “I have plans.”

“What plans, Shinjiro,” Fuuka asked unsure about the information.

Shinjiro looked away, “Forget I said anything.”

“Right…” Akihiko said as he watched Shinjiro start walking again.

Akihiko and the rest of the gang went for something to eat. They all headed to a restaurant that was suggested by Ken’s parents. When they had gotten there, they all were seated at the same table with the waiter waiting to hear their orders. They looked over the menus and ordered what had sounded good to them. The waiter walked off and their conversation began with laughs starting off their conversation, because of Junpei, even though Ken didn’t understand some of it, but laughed anyhow. Koromaru was left outside, but Ken ordered something for him since he wasn’t allowed inside.

“What do you think his plans were, Akihiko,” Yukari questioned her thoughts on what Shinjiro said.

Akihiko shrugged, “I have no idea. He’s as mysterious as if he’s in character.”

“He did get picked the part for a reason,” Mitsuru mentions.

Junpei nodded his head, “True, true. He just seems sketchy, but he’s not.”

“Yeah, that’s for sure. He probably was meeting up with someone,” Minato assumed remembering all the times that Shinjiro was messing with his phone.

A snicker came from Junpei, “He must really like that person. Whoever it might be.”

“Honestly,” Yukari agreed as released a sigh of breath.

They stopped their conversation as the waiter came back with their drinks. They watched carefully as the waiter put down their drinks in front of each of them. Once the waiter left, two of them had to switch their drinks since they were wrong. Since they were alone again, they started to chat again amongst themselves. The group spoke about things that were going on with them, but also the immediate work that is ahead of them. End of Persona 3 that is fast approaching.

“Hey, did you guys know that Ichigo, since that show is over he’s going to be doing modeling for now on,” Yukari mentions to everyone.

Akihiko nodded, “Yeah, I ran into him at the gym. Apparently modeling was his second calling.”

“I understand why. He’s a handsome man,” Aigis inputted.

Minato looked over at Aigis, “Are you interested in him by any chance?”

“No, I’m just stating the obvious,” Aigis defended with slight blush.

Akihiko shook his head with a small smile, “I think there’s a slight attraction there, but he is already married to his co-star Rukia.”

“Yes, but she can still think he’s attractive,” Fuuka giggled at Aigis’ reaction.

Ken looked at each of them, “That’s right.”

After they teased, Aigis for a moment, they decided to talk about the next works that they would be doing after this. Ken knew that he would be going back to being a student full time and helping his parents with the animal training. Aigis was planning on going back to Greece and continue her modeling there, since she missed home and she may continue acting. Fuuka wasn’t sure what she would do, but go back to her normal life. Minato was sure that he would continue acting and look over a script that had caught his interest. Mitsuru and Akihiko will be working on other roles that have been laid in front of them recently. They won’t be working together on those projects which would be a nice change for the both of them.  Junpei will pick up rolls every now and then, but he’s more interested on working comedy.

Most of them knew that they would be continuing acting and their daily lives. These were things that they will be dealing with, but it will be satisfying. They know they will be satisfied about ending Persona 3 as much as they will miss it. Akihiko and Mitsuru looked at one another then at the time. They all were finishing their meals before setting out for the day. They each went their own direction once more with Akihiko and Mitsuru walking side by side. Akihiko glanced at her with a small smile.

“Yes,” Mitsuru asked seeing Akihiko’s interest.

Akihiko chuckled a little, “Just thinking about how lucky I am.”

“You find yourself lucky? How so,” Mitsuru questioned.

Akihiko nudged her slightly with his elbow, “I’m able to live out my dreams.”

“You are lucky, but don’t overestimate yourself. I know you have a habit of it,” Mitsuru told her fiancé while her hand enlaced into his.

He tightened his grip onto her hand, “Do you think that-“

“What Shinjiro had said may occur between us? That is a possibility as long as we live our lives. It can happen to anyone,” Mitsuru stated looking into her partner’s eyes.

Akihiko looked into her eyes, seeing her deep feelings. He couldn’t deny that her feelings were true, as well as his own, but their careers will be in the way. He doesn’t doubt that they’ll make it work some way. If it doesn’t work, then they’ll end up like some other couple. He smiled and kissed her cheek knowing that she was right after all. There was no point in disagreeing with her when he knew she was right. He didn’t even realize that they were close to Mitsuru’s destination of her home. His own home was nearby, so he didn’t have far to walk himself.

He said his farewell to her, as her destination was there while he had to head home himself. He has to go do some workouts in the morning.  He’s supposed to meeting up with Kaido for it.  Kaido acted a few times, but he just went back to his normal life of being a bouncer and to raise a family with his wife Lisa. Lisa was a fellow Persona actress from the second one where she acted with Tatsuya. He hoped for a good life in for him and Mitsuru and it seems to be heading that way for them. After the morning workout he would be going to his and Mitsuru’s interview after he cleaned up.

As Akihiko went to go lay down after getting ready for his night’s sleep, he stared at an old photo of himself with someone else. He smiled a little realizing how long it has been since he looked at the photo knowing how much it pained him to look at it. The last memory of the person within it struck him violently each time. Each time he gets ready to go to sleep, but he can’t help but to look at it every night. This person was important to him, so much so that he was never going to follow his dream to be an actor. He would’ve just stayed home to take care of them, but they urged him to be what he wanted to be. Akihiko still feels the loss, since this person was the love of his life.

While Akihiko was lying down for bed, Mitsuru on the other hand had been on skype with a bodyguard for a woman. A woman whom was tremendously important to her, but she had to let her go. She knew this. The woman she was in love with was a very busy one, and often called to check up on her and that’s it. They had broken off their relationship since she was in England and leads a dangerous life as a protector of the Queen. She didn’t see the point in endangering Mitsuru’s life. She knew that it was better this way as well, and Mitsuru had learned to accept it through her time of healing.

“Thank you for the update, Alucard,” Mitsuru gratefully mentioned.

Alucard smirked, “It’s my pleasure. I will give Integra the news that you’re so kindly giving to her. Why are you exactly notifying her of this?”

“I just want her to know that I had found happiness somewhere else, and I would like her to be at my wedding,” Mitsuru answered honestly.

Alucard chuckled, “Wonderful. I’ll be glad to see her reaction to this news.”

“Don’t be cruel,” Mitsuru says with control and slight playfulness.

He continued to smirk, “If only you knew… I have to let you go.”

“What do you mean?”

“Until next time, Mitsuru,” Alucard says as he turns off his line.

Mitsuru was going to say something, but knew there was no point since he had hung up. She thinks she knows what he was about to say. Integra still loved her and was hoping for the best for her. She understands that it might relieve some thoughts from Integra about her wellbeing. Another one of the reasons why she wanted her to know about her life, even as the time goes on. Mitsuru turned off her computer to start to rest for tomorrow. Her day won’t start until it gets close to the time of the interview unlike with Akihiko which starts off in the morning with a workout. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t wake up early; she just relaxes and eats her breakfast in the morning.  

The next morning Akihiko was heading out to the gym with a jog. He knew he might end up running into Kaido on the way there. Akihiko was almost there when he ran into the man he knew. The Sanada made himself known by starting to catch up to him with his jog. Kaido looked at him noticing that he was beside him and he was still walking at his own pace. Akihiko continued at a light jog rather than what he was jogging at. They made it to the gym with Akihiko getting a drink from his thermos to get some water in him. Kaido and he went to the ring to practice boxing since it was the sport his character played and it kept him in shape like a boxer.

“How’s Lisa and your daughter,” Akihiko questioned after throwing a punch.

Kaido looked at him dodging the punch, “Why the hell do you keep asking that every time we meet up? They’re doing fine like normal.”

“You know that you love them though,” the actor commented as swung his other fist.

Kaido dodged once more while throwing a punch, “Yeah, but I don’t have to say it. Lisa’s at home with our daughter, but she has to go to work later, so I get stuck with the damn kid.”

“You’re surprisingly happy about taking care of your daughter,” Akihiko teased while dodging moving his body into a different direction.

The brunette rolled his eyes going after Akihiko, “Of course, it’s my daughter.”

“I know, you’re not heartless,” Akihiko says keeping his feet moving.

After they trained and conversed, Akihiko and Kaido started heading out since they had things to do. Kaido really isn’t a boxer or anything he just learned from fights in the streets just like in he played in the game except the whole leader of a gang part. Lisa’s older than him, but he likes older women. Akihiko finds it humorous sometimes since Kaido definitely doesn’t seem like he would be interested in anything other than fighting, but his inside is different from his appearance just like anyone else. Akihiko’s glad that Kaido is able to take time out of his day to even help him out.

He met up with Mitsuru after he had gone home to get changed for their interview. Their interview was at the same time and with the same person. They decided to do the interview together that way, they would be able to get the necessary and unnecessary questions out of the way. As they were on their way to the interview, the couple was immersing themselves in conversation; talking about nothing that dealt with the Persona 3 production, just miniscule things. They leave the topic of their wedding behind closed doors since many people from the paparazzi would want to get their hands on the information.

When they got to the interview, they got out of the car and sent to different directions in the studio to get themselves prepared. In separate dressing rooms they were being told when they would be going on and getting their appearance ready for the show. They sat waiting in their dressing rooms as the time slowly came to where it was their awaited appearance. The stage hands came to gather them from their rooms and they were taken to the side of the stage door beside one another. They gave them the cue to go on and they walked on with each other showing their best smiles.

The host welcomed the two of them as the audience showered them with their own form of welcome. As they sat at the couch with the host, the audience went quiet with their applauding.  Mitsuru and Akihiko sat beside one another, as the host was on the other side. There was a small gap between them to give each of them some space. The host announced a clip that they were able to show the audience for the soon to be released Persona 3. The clip had Mitsuru and Akihiko exchanging a conversation. As the clip played, Akihiko glanced to Mitsuru realizing how beautiful she was in real life rather than on screen, while Mitsuru paid attention to the screen. As the clip ended, the crowd paid attention to them once more.

“Oh, this looks interesting,” the host says with intrigue.

Akihiko smiled, “It definitely is interesting.”

“Agreed. The theme is what drew me into the script,” Mitsuru mentions.

The host looked at the two of them, “Did you two have to learn anything for the roles?”

“I had to learn some things about boxing,” Akihiko mentions remembering the fighting style within the script.

Mitsuru nodded once remembering, “That is true. It took a while for you to get used to boxing. I didn’t really have to educate myself for the role since I already had familiarity with the rapier.”

“That’s very true, you were in fencing. Then how well did it go for you, Akihiko,” the host remembered then questioned Akihiko.

Akihiko chuckled a little thinking back a little embarrassed, “I… I didn’t do too well at it. I went to take boxing lessons since it was recommended. I got myself beat up pretty good from all the boxers after I finished my lessons. Now, it just comes naturally. It keeps me in shape, and I enjoy it. “

“Must have been a calling,” the host says jokingly.

Akihiko nodded, “I can agree with that. If I wasn’t an actor, I probably would be a boxer. I like the challenge of it. Apparently they knew which fighting style suits me better.”

“They even handpicked your fighting styles,” the host says surprised.

Mitsuru looked at Akihiko then at the host, “Yes, if some of us had a fighting style that has already been honed and they viewed it as the one they had in mind, they had kept it. They had kept it all for most of us; the exceptions being Ken, Minato, Koromaru and Fuuka.”

“That’s interesting. Let’s go back to the theme. What does it mean to you,” the host asks.

Mitsuru looked at Akihiko noticing that he’s remaining quiet so she could speak first, “I suppose beginning. For everything has an ending, but also a beginning.”

“I will have to agree with that,” Akihiko concurred.

The host eyed them both with glances then smiled, “How about your two’s wedding? How has that been coming along?”

“Fine,” they both answered not wanting to disclose too much.

As they began discussing more of the personal stuff, with the host starting to leave it alone, they got to go to commercial break and their appearance for the show was over. Mitsuru and Akihiko left after being thanked by the staff and the host. They walked out together, they glanced at each other then they decided to get in contact with the other main cast members to gather at their usual café. As the responses were pouring in they were heading there. All of them were going to be able to meet up there since none of them aren’t busy at the moment, while Minato will be meeting them after some filming on Persona 3. The first to respond was Shinjiro, which he doesn’t seem like he would automatically respond as he did, but he is on the phone when they see him.

When they met up, Shinjiro and the others were there excluding Koromaru and Minato. They were already chatting amongst themselves while they were waiting for them. The two of them sat down at the table, and joined in on the conversation after they greeted them. Shinjiro glanced at them, and threw in his input every once in a while. When Mitsuru and Akihiko got their orders was when Minato made his appearance. He yawned as he clipped his earphones to his shirt. They all greeted him, as he came over to their table after getting his order from the barista.

“How’d the filming go,” Yukari asked as met Minato’s.

Minato sighed, “It went great, but Pharos made some errors, but that’s normal for him, since he’s not used to acting yet like Ken and Fuuka is.”

“All we can do is give advice and help him along the way,” Akihiko replies as he drinks some of his coffee.

Ken looked at them, “It helped me. I really had no idea how to act.”

“Same. I’ve really appreciated everything that you all have done for me and Ken,” Fuuka agreed telling them of her gratitude.

Junpei smiled, “You’re welcome, but we’re not even done with filming! You still have time to really thank us later.”

“Actually, I believe we’re down to our last few scenes,” Aigis pointed out remembering that a lot of the scenes were already filmed.

Minato took a sip of his coffee, “We are, huh? That’s hard to believe.”

“It’s not that surprising though since we work on it pretty much every day,” Shinjiro remarks as he puts his phone away.

Mitsuru agreed with Shinjiro with a slight nod, “The time did flow rather quickly. But the few scenes we all know are probably going to be the most climatic.”

“They probably wanted us all to be ready,” Yukari says picking up one of her chocolate chip cookies that she was sharing with Junpei.

Minato cleared his throat, “That’s also another reason why I’m here. I have to take you guys back to the studio we’re filming the last scenes.”

“That’s last minute! We don’t have time to rehearse until we get there,” Junpei voiced a little freaked out about the sudden notice.

They all decided to head out after Junpei’s last response, so they could have more time to rehearse the lines for the scenes. The rehearsed long enough to have the lines memorized into their memories, before they were forgotten. They even noticed that the Strega actors were there for the scene. Ken saw that Koromaru was also there, with one of his parents was there. They were finally going to do the death scenes and the ending. They wanted to do it all in order, but the final shootings of the losses that they gain along the way were going to be last and they all knew beforehand. Jin and Takaya were talking about their scene and how it should be done.

Akihiko looked towards the staff that was ready for them as they were getting into costume. They’ve already done the Shadow boss battle before Shinjiro’s character’s death since that was going to need some special effects and many different additions of Personas. There was a lot needed to be done with the fight. Takaya stepped into place off camera, while Shinjiro and Ken stepped up in the Port Island station setup. The staff began to go quiet, as the scene was beginning with Ken taking the lead.

_Takaya fires his revolver at Ken, but Shinjiro manages to get up in time and blocks the shot with his body to protect Ken._

_“What is the meaning of this? Why would you risk your life to save this child,” Takaya questioned confused with Shinjiro’s sudden protective movement._

_Shinjiro turns to look at Takaya as the others arrive on the scene._

_“Shinji,” Akihiko yelled._

_Takaya voiced with such unenthused vigor, “How very disappointing...”_

_As the party starts to surround Shinjiro, Takaya runs off._

_Shinjiro spoke only to Ken, “What's with the long face... Isn't this what you wanted?”_

_Shinjiro coughs as Fuuka steps up to him to try to help him, but gets shrugged off by him._

_“No! Senpai,” Fuuka screams with sorrow written in her eyes and voice._

_Shinjiro doesn’t look them straight in the eyes, “It's alright... Give yourself time, make your anger your strength... Come on, Ken, you're just a kid. You've got your whole life ahead of you, so don't waste it. Make it your own, okay?”_

_“But... I... I...” Ken stammered feeling more upset than he was._

_Shinjiro spoke to only Akihiko, “Aki... Take care of him...”_

_“I will...” Akihiko answered with sorrow, while trying to stay strong._

_Shinjiro manages to get to his feet saying, “This is how it should be...”_

He takes a few steps forward before collapsing on the ground. Ken was about to do his final line when they heard someone’s cell phone begin to ring. They all broke out of character looking at their phones seeing if it was one of them, until they saw Shinjiro go into his pocket. They all could hear the ringtone more clearly now, hearing that its Rev 22:20, but only Junpei, Takaya, Yukari, and Mitsuru knew the song. Shinjiro sat up and started getting onto his feet, as he answered his phone.

“What? I fed the Pomeranian… I’ll be home later. I have a long recording right now… Haha, I know… I have to let you go… Don’t say anything like that right now, damn it! I’ll see you later… Yeah, uhuh…”

Shinjiro hung up noticing eyes on him from the staff to the cast, as he released a sigh. He apologized for the sudden interruption and turned off his cell, even though he had thought that it was off or on silence. They’ve got to finish the scenes needed to complete the project, but they do wonder if Shinjiro was going to bring that special person to the wrap party tomorrow. Junpei won’t be leaving it alone for a while until he does it, but it’s not like he wasn’t going to.

He went home leaving his fellow cast members in curiosity, as he picked up a few things from the store to cook. Some days he would miss his days as a chef at the restaurant that he had done so much work for. Being scouted at a restaurant had to have been one of the strangest things that could have happened to him. Shinjiro had only dreamt of being an actor when he was young, but he realized soon enough that it wasn’t for everyone and not everyone would have their names in lights. It’s like his parents told him he wasn’t a dreamer as much as realistic and practical.

As soon as he made it to his home, he could hear barking from the other side of the door. Shinjiro smiled a little as he unlocked the door, and swinging open to a Pomeranian now sitting with a wagging tail with a happy bark releasing every now and then. He bent over after shutting the door behind him not setting the bags down and stroked the dog’s head gently. After finally removing his boots, he started heading to the kitchen to put some groceries away, but kept some out to cook some dinner with. He looked at the time noticing that the Pomeranian hasn’t had its final meal for the day and brought out high quality dog food.

“Here ya go, Duchess,” Shinjiro smiled as he saw her spin in a circle as her food came to her level.

Footsteps were heard as he began cooking while Duchess was eating her own meal. A yawn came from the other person as if they had just woken up from a short nap. Shinjiro looked at the other person noticing that they were dressed in night pants and hair a little disheveled. The other brunette looked at Shinjiro with a seducing gaze, but Shinjiro could tell it was half as good as they normally do. They weren’t going to try to seduce him into getting laid tonight because it was too late for it now, since the wait ruined it, but it could possibly happen.

“Hey, Shin-chan, you finally make it home after three hours,” the male said.

Shinjiro walked up to the male, “I know, but we had to redo the whole damn scene because of you. And no one could take it serious because of the fuck up.”

“But you enjoyed my phone call, but too bad the recording ruined the mood,” the male said wrapping his arms around Shinjiro’s neck messing with the back of his hair with a chuckle.

Shinjiro looked at him with his eyes hardened, “You do know I’m trying to cook right now, Tooru. I don’t think you want a burnt dinner.”

“Fine… You have a point, I’ll just wait until afterward to get a kiss,” Tooru says removing his arms from him.

Shinjiro kissed Tooru’s head, “That’ll do for now.”

As Shinjiro was cooking, Tooru was playing with Duchess while they talked about their day. He could tell that Tooru had something important to talk to him about, but he knew that Tooru would bring it up. He has been with Tooru long before Shinjiro became an actor or even before Tooru became a model that was now highly requested. Shinjiro and Tooru ate in silence, since they had already shared about what had happened in their day. Praise about how well the food tasted was unusual since they had been together for a while and Tooru was accustomed to his cooking. Once in a while, he’d want feedback if it was new, but he’ll usually ask. The two of them headed off to bed with Duchess heading off to her own bed knowing that her owners were going to sleep.

When Shinjiro shut the door he heard Tooru get into bed. Tooru’s eyes were looking at Shinjiro as he started undressing to get into his own night clothes. Shinjiro got into the bed noticing that Tooru wasn’t ready to rest just yet, but had something on his mind. Tooru laid back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling then back Shinjiro.

“Shin-chan, what do you think of me starting to act,” Tooru finally voiced.

Shinjiro shrugged, “Do what you want. You know I’ll go with your decision and we’ll work around it.”

“I know you will, but they want me to play a volleyball junkie with my personality,” Tooru stated valuing his lover’s opinion.

Shinjiro thought about it for a second, “That’s different from when you were a cheerleader.”

“I know! I was a cheerleader and this is the role they came up with for me,” Tooru voiced unsure how to feel about it.

Shinjiro sighed, “There’s nothing wrong with it then. You can handle the pressure of being in it, but just be careful of your knees.”

“Yeah, I know… I don’t need to be reminded. I’m at least going to be captain, but I’ll have to do two years of training since it hasn’t been fully hashed yet, but the idea is sticking…”

“Damn it, Tooru. You want to work on it so stop whining. You might enjoy it.”

“I was once a cheerleader captain… I’ll show them my damn pride as an athlete.”

“Good… I’ll get to see your ass working again.”

“I know you love my ass. I think it’s one of the nicest ones you’ll ever see,” Tooru responds wrapping his arms around Shinjiro’s neck making a seductive gaze.

Shinjiro smirked, “Well, everyone will get ruined by your asshole behavior.”

“Hey! T-”

Shinjiro kissed him while bending sideways to meet the other’s lips before he could continue. Tooru gladly took the kiss as he wanted to deepen the kiss. Shinjiro had let his hands slide down to Tooru’s waist and rather than sticking with that position hoisted Tooru onto his lap. He already knew that he would go to the wrap party with him without even asking and began kissing down Tooru’s neck. The two of them had been going out ever since their last year of middle school.

Tooru was the first male in their school to be a cheerleader captain and Shinjiro was just some punk. That he had happened upon Tooru when he was getting picked on for being a cheerleader, but Tooru was doing fine sticking up for himself with his words until they began to get physical, but Shinjiro had stopped that rather quickly. He made sure Tooru was alright, but then left him there. They’ve ran into each other many times after that, but Shinjiro finally saw how talented Tooru was at being a cheerleader during a game that he went to watch for the heck of it. The Aragaki asked out Oikawa after another two weeks. They’ve been together ever since, even when Tooru continued doing cheerleading in high school and began modeling after his year out of school.

After a night of passion, Shinjiro and Tooru headed out to the veterinarian clinic to get Duchess her annual checkup that they remembered was in the morning. As they were going to an appointment, everyone else was trying to figure out what to wear for their wrap party later in the day. Yukari, Aigis, and Mitsuru were helping Fuuka find clothes for it. Akihiko went out to work out for a bit with Kaido, Junpei decided to work on a sketch for the day since he had something else to do later, Minato was going through new summaries of TV shows that had caught his interest to number it down, while Ken was helping to train a new a dog until he had to leave.

When it was time for the wrap party, it had no media, but it was nice party for everyone to say goodbye. They all were standing there talking to one another, showing support to each other on their new projects. Tooru took a selfie with Shinjiro in front of the banquet. Junpei didn’t expect Shinjiro to bring someone like Tooru, but he thought it was the person that was on the phone. They all figured it out and accepted it, which is what Shinjiro was slightly worried about. They all were standing around speaking with one another and getting to know Tooru. Maybe in the end, they’ll stay in contact with one another to see what will be going on later for them. And perhaps they’ll be another story for them to act in with one another someday. None of them would object to the idea if it meant that they’d meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was with me for a while so I decided I would finally start it like six months ago or so and never finished it until recently. Maybe a month ago I finished it. I loved this idea, so I know that I'll make another one. Also I might make one shots for the couple's that were mentioned in here same with the next one that I'm working on. Well, I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I had wrote it.


End file.
